


Young Volcanoes

by Rionaa



Series: Trade All My Tomorrows [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Unfinished, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Peterick Highschool AU, unfinished





	Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I will probably never finish this, as my fandom interests have moved elsewhere. However, if anyone would like to finish it, or use it as a springboard for their own writing, please feel free, just remember to link it back to this, and credit me! (i.e. Inspired by X etc)

Pete walked quickly through the school halls on his way to chemistry. He was often ambushed by his perpetual tormentors along this particular stretch of corridor, but there was no alternative route.

Nearly at the end of the row of lockers, someone walked into the back of him and he went flying forward.

Pete scrambled to his feet and grabbed his book bag before taking off running down the corridor. It took him a few moments before he realised he was not being pursued. He turned his head quickly to see an unfamiliar face staring at him.

"Who are you?" Pete asked.

"My name is Patrick Stump. Who are you?"

"Pete Wentz. Um, I'm going to chemistry, do you want me to show you where-"

"No don't bother. I don’t take it." Pete looked at him dubiously, then decided not to let it bother him. If the new kid didn't want help, that was fine by him.

Someone who did take chemistry though was Mikey Way, Pete's best friend and longtime crush.

Pete tried not to let his delight show on his face when Mikey beckoned him over with enthusiasm, evidently bursting with something to tell him.

Pete pretended to consider the offer, looking around the room in an exaggerated display of searching for an alternative seat. When he appeared not to find one (although in reality barely half of the seats were filled) he finally made his way across the room to sit with Mikey.

"What is it?" He asked, grinning at the excitement on Mikey's face.

"It's Frank!" Pete glanced over to where their friend was sitting, hunched over, apparently attempting to draw something, though his artistic skills were practically nonexistent.

"What about him?"

"He's got a boyfriend!" Mikey attempted to lower his voice but was for the most part unsuccessful.

Frank looked up with a scowl. "Yeah just shout it to the whole school, why don’t you!"

"Sorry..."

"So who is it?" Pete asked excitedly.

Frank turned back to his drawing, still frowning, and Mikey shook his head.

"He won't tell me."

"I'll soon have the answer out of him! How many gay guys do you know?"

"Well probably loads but this school isn't exactly bursting with open closets, is it?" Pete smirked. "So I guess, if you're sure it isn't you-"

"I'm sure", Pete interjected.

"Then I only know one." Pete looked at him quizzically. "My brother." Pete nodded. Mikey's older brother Gerard had, most unfortunately, inherited all of the homosexual tendencies and left Mikey with none.

"So... Our list is... Gerard. Great." Pete turned to Frank. "Is it Mikey's brother?" Frank simply shot him a withering look and turned back to his drawing again.

"Well good because if you were dating my brother I'd have to disown one of you!" Mikey stated.

At just that moment the teacher entered. All three boys shut their mouths and looked up.

"Hello, boys and girls!" Pete rolled his eyes. They were sixteen, not six! "Now, as some of you may already know, we have a new boy today!" Pete looked around, frowning. He recognised all the faces in the room. "Patrick Stump?" Called the teacher. Pete frowned. That was the boy who had run into him! But he'd said he didn't have chemistry...

"Patrick?" Called the teacher again.

Pete raised his hand, unsure why he was covering for the new guy. "He um, I saw him earlier and he said he uh... Needed to pee..." Pete trailed off uncertainly.

The teacher looked at him in surprise. "Okay, thank you Peter."

Mikey and Frank were staring at him in shock. "What are you doing?" Mikey hissed.

Pete shrugged. "It's true!" Mikey sighed in exasperation. “Well, almost true...”

“What do you mean “almost true”?”

“Well I did see him earlier but he told me he didn't have chemistry...”

Frank snorted. “Well I think it's safe to say that we won't be seeing him all day then.”

“Maybe not...” said Pete, sighing and deciding he no longer wanted to be part of this conversation.

***  
Patrick was freaking out. He ran to the bathroom, climbed onto the toilet seat and out of the window, thanking his small size for the first time that day. Fumbling in his pocket he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Lighting his cigarette on the second flick of the lighter he stuck it in his mouth and took a drag before allowing his shoulders to relax. He was most definitely not thinking about what had just happened. He had just made an absolute buffoon of himself in front of a very cute boy, lied to the boy, and now he was going to have to drop chemistry, which was one of his best subjects, just so that the boy never found out that he lied. God, what a mess, and he’s only been at the school for less than a day!

Patrick stayed outside, smoking, until the bell rang for the next class. What was it? Oh yes, drama. He remembered seeing the classroom he needed to be in earlier that day, he was pretty sure he could find it again. Making his way through the packed corridors, he found his way to the classroom, and pushed open the door. Fortunately, he was slightly early, so he managed to find a seat with no problem. He was just bending down to stow his bag under his desk, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me? Sorry, but you’re in my seat. That’s where I sit.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know, I’ll move-” Patrick looked up and his heart sank. Looking back at him through deep brown, soulful eyes, was the cute boy again. Patrick was fucked.


End file.
